Too Fancy - Lip Service
Descripción * Título: '''Too Fancy * '''Artista: Lip Service * Álbum: '''Upgrade * '''Pista: #1 * Género: Rap, Hip-Hop. * Idioma: Coreano * Lanzamiento: 21-Agosto-2014 Video thumb|center|335px Bipa, Cora, Anna Romanización Yeah~ Lip service’s back To get the beat down There’s nothing we lack Let the beat drop bap meokeuryeodo don bissa yeonghwa boryeodo don bissa don bissa bissa bissa don bissa bissa bissa doni neomu bissa bissa Don’t be sigh nagamyeon jwida don bissa mwol haryeodo da don bissadon mojaraji raji raji raji raji raji neomu bissayo kkakkajuseyo yeogijeogi doni bissa mwoga iri doni bissa eodireuk gadeun geunsimi gideuk gikkeot naemin geon Mommy card Data sseulkka don bissa Date halkka don bissa What i do and where i go Man all that bissa bissa myeonpum saneun geo anijakhayo! bin meori heosedo anijanhayo! isseumyeon gandaneobseumyeon dabdab donimyeon dadwineun dab eobsneun sesang nae soneun geujeo daldaldal danbeone jigabeul teolteolteol Hey, you got some money? Say say ho~ bap meokeuryeodo don bissa yeonghwa boryeodo don bissa don bissa bissa bissa don bissa bissa bissa doni neomu bissa bissa Don’t be sigh nagamyeon jwida don bissa mwol haryeodo da don bissadon mojaraji raji raji raji raji raji (neomu bissayo seobiseu mwo eobseoyo?) myeot dal mane moeun doni yyeone han dal mane nae kkoli ige mwoni binjumeoni geuraeseo nan dasi Lonely Bag do eobsgo dondo eobseo eonjekkaji nunchitbab meokgo sana I wanna keopi hanjan hal don eobseo jibeman isseul ttae saranghaneun neol dugo don eobseo tteonagal ttae 1.2.3 1.2.3 I have no money Say say ho~ bap meokeuryeodo don bissa yeonghwa boryeodo don bissa don bissa bissa bissa don bissa bissa bissa doni neomu bissa bissa Don’t be sigh nagamyeon jwida don bissa mwol haryeodo da don bissadon mojaraji raji raji raji raji raji (swit Hold on bipaeonni nagasilgeyo) bipaga naganda! What now heureuneun maebsi bwattna ne Head to toe modeun geol doneuro ballado bwara tto neon nae apeseon byeongpong nan na jachega myeonpum You get it now? Oh you can do the wow don to the bi to the ssa to the ssa ssa mweol haryeodo doni neomuneomu bissa geuraedo geuraedo sasil byeolgeo anya jeonbu beoril su ittji don to the bi to the ssa to the ssa ssa oraetdongan nan yeolsimhi yeolsimhi saleottji don mojaraji raji raji raji raji achime nunddeumyeon dasi eodeul su ittna lallala lalla lallalla lallala lalla son bissa doni dain geot gatna? don eobseodo salmatna ittgeon eobsgeon gane uh~ mojiran geon ttokgata lallala lalla lallalla lallala lalla don bissa (yo pilyo eobseodo pilyohangeon eodireul gana don don jana kkaena don don) don mojaraji raji raji raji raji lallala lalla don bissa Español Sí~ Lip service vuelve Para tener ritmo No hay nada que nos falte Deja que el ritmo empiece Quiero comer fuera, pero es caro. Quiero ver una pelicula, pero es caro. cEs caro, caro, caro, es caro, caro, caro Es demasiado caro, no dejo de suspirar Cuando salgo, todo es tan caro, haga lo que haga, todo es tan caro, no tengo bastante dinero Es demasiado caro, por favor demé un descuento Aquí y allí, es tan caro. ¿Por qué es tan caro? A cualquier parte donde vaya, siempre estoy preocupada. De mala gana saqué la tarjeta de mi mamá ¿Quieres usar datos? es caro. ¿Quieres ir a una cita? es caro Lo que hago y donde voy. Hombre todo es tan caro, caro No compro marcas de diseñador, no soy una muchacha tonta pretensiosa. Si lo tienes, tienes la respuesta, si tienes el dinero, puedes hacer algo en este mundo sin respuestas. Mis manos solo tiemblan, mi billetera se quedó vacia Hey, ¿tienes algo de dinero? Di, di ho~ Quiero comer fuera, pero es caro. Quiero ver una pelicula, pero es caro. cEs caro, caro, caro, es caro, caro, caro Es demasiado caro, no dejo de suspirar Cuando salgo, todo es tan caro, haga lo que haga, todo es tan caro, no tengo bastante dinero Es demasiado caro, por favor demé un descuento (¿Es tan caro algún regalo?) El dinero que ahorre durante meses, desaparece después de un mes de citas. ¿Que es esto? bolsillos vacíos, otra vez estoy sola. Ninguna cartera, ningún dinero ¿Hasta cuando tengo que ser cautelosa con otros? Quiero, Ni dinero para una taza de café, entonces estoy sola en casa todo el día. Te amo pero me abandonas porque no tengo ningún dinero. 1.2.3 1.2.3 No tengo dinero Di, di ho~ Quiero comer fuera, pero es caro. Quiero ver una pelicula, pero es caro. cEs caro, caro, caro, es caro, caro, caro Es demasiado caro, no dejo de suspirar Cuando salgo, todo es tan caro, haga lo que haga, todo es tan caro, no tengo bastante dinero Es demasiado caro, por favor demé un descuento (Shh esperen, aquí viene Bipa Unni) ¡Bipa esta aquí! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Has visto como fluye mi estilo? Desde la cabeza a los dedos del pie. Incluso si te cubres de dinero. Eres solamente como una pared, y yo como una marca de diseñador. ¿Te das cuenta ahora? Ah, puedes dar el exitazo. Del "Ca" al "Ro", Ro. Del "Ca" al "Ro", Ro Haga lo que haga, todo es tan caro Pero aun así no es gran cosa, puedo tirar todo por la borda Del "Ca" al "Ro", Ro. Del "Ca" al "Ro", Ro he trabajado duro durante mucho tiempo no tengo dinero ¿Voy a recuperarlo mañana cuando me levante? lallala lalla lallalla lallala lalla caro ¿Piensas que el dinero es todo?, puedes divertirte sin el dinero. Ya sea que tengas o no uh~ No tener suficiente es lo mismo para todos lallala lalla lallalla lallala lalla don caro (Oye, incluso si dices que no lo necesitas, donde vayas necesitas dinero, dormida o despierta dinero) No tengo dinero lallala lalla Es caro Hangul 보이지 않는 Yeah~ Lip service’s back To get the beat down There’s nothing we lack Let the beat drop 밥 먹으려도 돈 비싸 영화 보려도 돈 비싸 돈 비싸 비싸 비싸 돈 비싸 비싸 비싸 돈이 너무 비싸 비싸 Don’t be sigh 나가면 죄다 돈 비싸 뭘 하려도 다 돈 비싸 돈 모자라지 라지 라지 라지 라지 라지 너무 비싸요 깎아주세요 여기저기 돈이 비싸 뭐가 이리 돈이 비싸 어디를 가든 근심이 가득 기껏 내민 건 Mommy card Data 쓸까 돈 비싸 Date 할까 돈 비싸 What i do and where i go Man all that 비싸 비싸 명품 사는 거 아니잖아요! 빈 머리 허세도 아니잖아요! 있으면 간단없으면 답답 돈이면 다되는 답 없는 세상 내 손은 그저 덜덜덜 단번에 지갑을 털털털 Hey, you got some money? Say say ho~ 밥 먹으려도 돈 비싸 영화 보려도 돈 비싸 돈 비싸 비싸 비싸 돈 비싸 비싸 비싸 돈이 너무 비싸 비싸 Don’t be sigh 나가면 죄다 돈 비싸 뭘 하려도 다 돈 비싸 돈 모자라지 라지 라지 라지 라지 라지 (너무 비싸요 서비스 뭐 없어요?) 몇 달 만에 모은 돈이 연애 한 달 만에 내 꼴이 이게 뭐니 빈주머니 그래서 난 다시 Lonely Bag 도 없고 돈도 없어 언제까지 눈칫밥 먹고 사나 I wanna 커피 한잔 할 돈 없어 집에만 있을 때 사랑하는 널 두고 돈 없어 떠나갈 때 1.2.3 1.2.3 I have no money Say say ho~ 밥 먹으려도 돈 비싸 영화 보려도 돈 비싸 돈 비싸 비싸 비싸 돈 비싸 비싸 비싸 돈이 너무 비싸 비싸 Don’t be sigh 나가면 죄다 돈 비싸 뭘 하려도 다 돈 비싸 돈 모자라지 라지 라지 라지 라지 라지 (쉿 Hold on 비파언니 나가실게요) 비파가 나간다! What now 흐르는 맵시 봤나 네 Head to toe 모든 걸 돈으로 발라도 봐라 또 넌 내 앞에선 병풍 난 나 자체가 명품 You get it now? Oh you can do the wow 돈 to the 비 to the 싸 to the 싸 싸 뭘 하려도 돈이 너무너무 비싸 그래도 그래도 사실 별거 아냐 전부 버릴 수 있지 돈 to the 비 to the 싸 to the 싸 싸 오랫동안 난 열심히 열심히 살았지 돈 모자라지 라지 라지 라지 라지 아침에 눈뜨면 다시 얻을 수 있나 랄라라 랄라 랄랄라 랄라라 랄라 돈 비싸 돈이 다인 것 같나? 돈 없어도 살맛나 있건 없건 간에 uh~ 모자란 건 똑같아 랄라라 랄라 랄랄라 랄라라 랄라 돈 비싸 (yo 필요 없어도 필요한건 어디를 가나 돈 돈 자나 깨나 돈 돈) 돈 모자라지 라지 라지 라지 라지 라지 랄라라 랄라 돈 비싸 Datos Categoría:Lip Service